


Don't challenge me

by wishfulwriter



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: What happens when Real Madrid's male and female teams have to start working together?Alice Johnson is the captain of Real Madrid's female team and she doesn't appreciate it when her qualities on the field are doubted.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend that every football club that you can think of has a female team as well, okay? Because it really pisses me off that some of them don't have one and for this story to work they all need a female team. It makes it a bit difficult for me to use names of actual female football players, because not every club has a female team so all the names of the Real Madrid ladies are made up and I might have to make up some names for other teams as well. (Barcelona does have a female team so I don't have to make their names up)

Alice Johnson makes her way to the dressing room at the Real Madrid training facility where she meets the rest of the girls; they have all been called in for an extra training session, but don't know why.

"Morning." Alice smiles as she takes her place on the bench, she gets a mix of responses.

"Any idea what we're doing here today?" Lana asks her. "It's supposed to be our day off."

Alice shrugs. "Your guess is as good as mine."

When they're all dressed they make their way onto the field where a surprise waits them; the Real Madrid men's team.

"What are they doing here?" Catherina whisper shouts through the group, but the rest can only shrug. They simply continue walking until they reach the men and the trainers of both teams.

"Alright." Zidane says as he looks at the two teams. "Now that we're complete you are probably wondering why we called you in today."

"You're all here because we believe that more interaction between the male and female team will lead to better results for both." Helen, the trainer of the girls, clarifies. "So from now on both teams will train together once a week and each team will be present at the other team's game, if possible."

"You're kidding, right?" Pepe raises his eyebrows.

"No." Zidane simply dismisses him. "This will be a learning opportunity for all of you." He gets mumbled responses, but the decision is made. "Well, I want to see five laps. Come on!" He commands, but both teams seem to wait for the other to start. Alice shakes her head and is the first one to take off running; immediately followed by the girls. The men look at their captain, but Sergio merely shrugs before he follows after the girls, leaving the team no other option then to follow. Pepe decides to test the waters and starts to run faster to catch up and eventually overtake the girls, who look expectantly at their usually very competitive captain. But Alice is not in the mood for trouble at the first joined training and sticks with her pace, though she can't help but glare slightly at Pepe's back. The teams train for a while and their trainers suggest that they end today's session with a few free kicks by the best of each team. The ball is placed at an almost impossible angle. Cristiano confidently makes his way to the ball before he turns to the female team as he raises his eyebrows as if to challenge his opponent.

"I'm so done with their arrogance; go show them what you got Alice." Lana says as she pats Alice on the shoulder, the rest of the team makes encouraging comments and Alice takes a deep breath before she walks forward to compete against the best male footballer there is. Cristiano's expression doesn't change; he doesn't seem to care who he's up against, convinced of his own skills. When Cristiano takes his shot and unsurprisingly scores without any trouble; the guys cheer and then it's Alice's turn.

"Good luck." Cristiano says before he steps out of the way. She almost gets angry at herself; why is she being nervous? He might be the best male football player, but for the past few years she has been chosen as the best female football player; if anyone can take him it's her.

"No wall?" Alice challenges as she turns to the guys.

"Just take the shot Blondie." Pepe says.

"Okay." Alice shrugs before she takes a few steps back. She easily shoots the ball into the goal; the difficult angle no problem for her either.

"Impressive." Cristiano nods before he turns around and starts to make his way to the changing rooms.

"Cristiano!" Zidane yells after him. "If you have another minute." He says and Cristiano reluctantly turns back around. "So from now on every Wednesday at 9 we start the joined training. The girls have a game against Atletico on Saturday and the boys play Sevilla on Sunday, both are home games and I expect to see all of you there."

"That's all for today; you're free to go." Helen adds and the teams make their way off the field.


	2. The first game

The guys gather in a hall at the Bernabéu for the women’s game against Atletico. Pepe is the last one to arrive and when they’re complete Zidane leads the way to the special box from where they can look down at the field, but they can also follow the game on screens, with commentary.

“Ready for two hours of boredom?” One of them remarks, which earns him chuckles from the rest. The truth is that none of them expected to find the game interesting, but soon enough they’re all on the edges of their seats. And when an Atletico player makes a nasty tackle on Alice they all jump up and scream for the referee to give a free kick. Their wish is granted and they hold their breath when Alice takes her place behind the ball.

“It’s far out, but we’ve seen her pull off shots like this before.” The commentator says. “If anyone can make this one; it’s Johnson.”

Alice takes a deep breath before she charges towards the ball. Her well-placed shot ends up in the goal and the guys cheer; 1-0 for Real Madrid.

“And that right there is why Real signed Johnson; they don’t call her the female Ronaldo for nothing.” The commentator says as the screen shows Alice who looks into the camera as she holds up one finger, representing her one goal, before she is joined by her teammates as they celebrate.

“Did you hear that?” Sergio nudges Cristiano. “The female Ronaldo?”

Cristiano shrugs. “She’s good.”

“I looked some of the players up.” Marcelo joins the conversation. “She’s a five time Ballon d’Or winner and apparently other teams are usually a bit rougher on he- Holy shit, what a goal!” He cuts himself off as he points to the screen which shows an assist from Alice to Catherine who rams it in the back of the net. Alice jumps on Catherine’s back and they’re soon joined by the rest of the team. The rest of the first half is quite uneventful and the players leave the field with a 2-0 lead for Real Madrid.

“I expected is to be much softer than our games, but these girls are rough.” Pepe says as they watch the replays of a few actions.

“Yeah, that’s some serious football.” Isco nods.

* * *

 

“Okay, our main priority is to keep this lead; don’t give them a chance to score.” Helen instructs the girls in the changing-room. “If we give them the smallest hope of a tie or even a victory they will play stronger and we can’t have that.”

The girls nod at their trainer, before they stand up to head back to the field.

“We’ve got this.” Lana says as they step into the tunnel. “Let’s show them who’s boss!”

Alice shakes her head at her teammate, but can’t fight the smile of her face.

* * *

 

The guys watch as the camera follows a jumping Lana before focusing on Alice.

“Johnson is having another fantastic game.” The commentator says as the camera moves from the number 3 on Alice’s back to her front as she gives a little wave to the people watching. “She once again proves everyone who said she couldn’t come back after her pregnancy wrong.”

“Wait.” Gareth says. “You’re telling me she got back into that shape after having a kid?”

“How long ago did she give birth?” Toni wonders.

“A year.” Zidane says. “She had a girl and was back on the Real Madrid training grounds after three months. She’s a tough one; raising a kid on her own like that.” He explains. “She probably won’t win the Ballon d’Or though, because she’s not back at her original level yet. But she’s getting there.”

“She must be a really vital player if they kept her on when they heard she was pregnant.” Sergio says and several conversations broke out under the guys, while Cristiano simply stares at the screen with a new appreciation for the blonde. He understands how hard it can be to raise a child by yourself; especially with their job and all the travelling. And he didn’t even have to think about getting back in shape after actually carrying the child for 9 months.

* * *

 

The rest of the game Real Madrid was clearly the stronger team and they ended up winning 3-0. The guys are in a happy mood as they walk through the halls to meet the girls.

“Is everyone dressed?” Marcello asks after he knocks on the door of the changing-room.

“No!” Comes a voice they don’t recognize from inside.

Marcello smirks. “Well, then we’re coming in.” When he steps inside he is met with several squeals and laughter from the women that are actually dressed. Alice is sitting on the bench and watches Catherine as she argues with Marcello about him ‘not having any manners’ when suddenly her view is blocked by one of the men. Her eyes travel up a very well-defined body until she reaches Cristiano’s face. She raises her eyebrows at him in question.

“You played very well today.” He nods at her. “Nice goal.”

She gives him a small smile. “Thank you.” Alice says before she continues to grab her stuff and put it in her bag. She assumed that Cristiano would have walked away by now, but when she stands up to leave the room he’s still in front of her. “Anything else?” She doesn’t mean to sound rude, but she just really wants to get home to her little girl.

“I feel like I should apologize.” He looks down at her and he seems to feel a bit awkward, but Alice can tell that he’s being sincere. “I’m sorry about being a bit degrading during practice; you’re an impressive player.”

“Thank you.” She smiles up at. “And it’s fine; as a female football player you quickly learn to deal with men talking down to you.” She waves his apology away.

“That doesn’t make it right.” Cristiano frowns slightly at her reaction.

“No, it doesn’t.” Alice shrugs. “But what can you do?”

“Well, for what it’s worth; after watching this game the guys won’t talk down to you anymore.” Cristiano assures her and they awkwardly stand opposite each other; neither of them sure about what to do until Cristiano breaks the silence. “So, I hear you have a daughter?” He remarks and he instantly regrets it as he sees her tense up. Should he not have said that? He was just making conversation; they’re much more alike than he first thought.

“I do.” Alice says. She should have known he was just being nice, because he felt sorry for her. She’s heard it all before; poor single mom, it must be hard living like that. People have been offering her jobs out of pity and a lot of people think that Real Madrid only got her back because they felt bad if she didn’t have a job anymore; no one actually believed that she still has what it takes. “I should get going.” Alice tells him before she picks up her bag and makes her way out of the dressing room, leaving Cristiano there to stare after her and wonder about what he did wrong.


End file.
